Volume 2
Table of Contents * The Chapter of Amon the Master of the Phantoms ** Chapter 2.3 - "Amon -- A Duel to the Death" * Chapter of the Cursed Castle ** Chapter 3.1 - "Kajura's Incineration Flame Prison" ** Chapter 3.2 - "Anjura's Fatal Darkness" ** Chapter 3.3 - "Demon God vs Demon Man... Majura" (all credit for the translated ToC goes to Azure) 2.3= Chapter 2.3 - "Amon -- A Duel to the Death" This Chapter introduces the following characters: The Jushi (aka "Curse Samurai") This Chapter introduces the following locations: The Cursed Castle For now the only Jushi whose identity will be revealed is Amon. The other ones follow in the next few chapters. More about the Cursed Castle will be added later, but it is a tower which houses a whole fake world ruled by the Jushi and used to trap their victims. Amon and the other Jushi trap Zenki and Chiaki in this place in an attempt to kill them. More content will be added soon. Gallery More images will be added soon. |-|3.1= Chapter 3.1 - "Kajura's Incineration Flame Prison" This Chapter introduces the following characters: Kajura More content will be added soon. Gallery Jushi manga.png|After Amon's defeat, there are only Shi Jushi (aka "Four Curse Samurai") left Kajura manga.png|Kajura feels invincible with his flame armor. Kajura manga 2.png|In his introduction, he boasts about his armor and his sword and how he won't lose. Kajura manga 3.png|When Zenki attacks the him, Zenki's attacks really do hardly any damage at all. Kajura manga 4.png|Kajura attacks with his flame prison sword. Kajura manga 5.png|He laughs at Chiaki's wind spell, but shortly after... Kajura manga 6.png|...Zenki's Gale Dragon wind is so powerful that the flame armor is extinguished. |-|3.2= Chapter 3.2 - "Anjura's Fatal Darkness" This Chapter introduces the following characters: Anjura More content will be added soon. Gallery Anjura manga.png|The introduction of Anjura. Anjura manga 3.png|After fighting for a while, she transforms into a naga with a trident. Anjura manga 4.png|She also summons a fake Chiaki to trick Zenki into holding back against her. Anjura manga 5.png|But when the real Chiaki saves Zenki out of Anjura's grasp... Zenki Rudora manga.png|...he uses his most powerful attack, the Rudra! Zenki Rudora manga 2.png|Though Zenki's attack has one drawback. It's so powerful, he hurts himself when he uses it. |-|3.3= Chapter 3.3 - "Demon God vs Demon Man... Majura" This Chapter introduces the following characters: Majura More content will be added soon. Gallery Majura manga.png|The introduction of Majura. Hyouinomi manga.png|He has the power to convert Hyouinomi (aka Fruits of Possession) and... Majura manga 2.png|...use their powers by himself. ("Kijin" form) Majura manga 3.png|When his "Kijin" form isn't enough, he turns into his "Kijin - Devil Bone Fang" form by swallowing a different set of Hyouinomi. Gallery Coverart Zenki manga cover Japanese volume 2.png|The Japanese cover of Volume 2 Zenki manga cover Chinese volume 2.png|The Chinese cover of Volume 2 Author Comment Section Volume 2 author comment section art.png|The image from the author comment section, showing a self portrait of Mr. Tani. Category:Manga Category:On Hold